Christmas Love
by DeathShark
Summary: On an early Christmas morning, Siamon and Destiny finally reveal their feelings for each other.


It was an early Christmas morning and on the Goshou Musubi, Death Root's ship Siamon was preparing to go on the early morning watch. He climbed up to the crows nest where he found Destiny asleep. He shook his head, the girl knew better than to fall asleep on her watch.

"Hey," Siamon said giving Destiny's shoulder a gentle shake.

"Wha-," The silver hybrid blinked slowly before she looked up. "Si-Siamon, I didn't mean-,"

"You can relax," he said as he sat down next to her. "But you know better than falling asleep on watch duty."

Destiny nodded. "I'm sorry Si. I didn't mean to do it."

Siamon gave her a smile before he ruffled her hair knowing how much she hated that. "I'll let it go for now," he said. "Now just get some rest." Destiny started to get up only to have Siamon grip her shoulder easing her back down. She looked at him in surprise as he keeps her close to him. "You can remain here during my watch."

Destiny stared at him unsure if she was hearing right. "Si, are you sure we won't get in trouble?"

"We won't. Now go to sleep."

Siamon gave a small chuckle the moment he heard the light snore from Destiny. He looked at the girl sleeping next to him and his heart ached with longing. He had feelings for Destiny and he had been wanting to tell her so badly but he was afraid to. His history in relationships was not very good, he had flings and one night stands in the past, but he really wanted a relationship with someone who could accept him as he was. Destiny snuggled into him more making his heart race. The girl was everything he longed for in a relationship. She wasn't afraid to be near him or to even touch him.

Destiny for some odd reason stirred and slowly woke up. "Si, how long was I asleep?"

"Not long," he said. "I guess maybe twenty minutes."

The silver said nothing as she looked up at the night sky and her eyes were suddenly wide. "It can't be," she said. "It really can't be."

"What can't be?" Siamon looked at her.

Destiny pointed. "Do you see that star? The one that is the brightest one among all the others?"

Siamon nodded. "What of it?"

Destiny looked at Siamon, her light blue eyes were the brightest they had ever been. "Si, this the first time I've seen it," she said. "That is the Christmas Star. I remember Mr. Genzo telling us about it when I little."

The finless Fishman was now curious. "So what is so important about this star?"

"It can only be seen between Christmas Eve and Christmas morning and that when you see it, a person can make a Christmas wish."

Now Siamon knew Destiny was only remembering something that was meant to be told to children, but just seeing her happy and excited over a childhood memory he was not going to ruin her moment of happiness. "So is the wish like all the other ones?" Destiny looked him puzzled. "Do you say your wish out loud or can you just keep it to yourself?"

"I really don't know," Destiny sat quietly thinking. "I really don't think it should matter because Riptide did his wish out loud, but that night is bloody cloudy and funny enough it worked."

"I see no reason why you shouldn't have your wish then."

"True," Destiny said. She looked at him and Siamon wondered what she was up to. "You go first though."

"What? Girl, you can't be serious?" Going by the look she was giving him Siamon knew was very serious. "You're not going to be happy until I do, are you?"

"Nope." Destiny grinned.

He sighed. If it made her happy then he would do it even if he felt foolish. _The only_ thing_ I could ever want is a future with Destiny. _ "Are you happy now?"

The answer he got was not he was expecting nor would he ever complained about. Destiny pressed her lips against his lightly, but Siamon was not letting the girl get off that easily. Not by a very long shot. His arms were around her as he kissed her back with the very passion that had been aching to be given. Her response was equal if not more to his. Siamon had always known that the girl loved him as he was with her. Neither of them had the courage to tell the other both afraid of rejection from the other. Yet this moment all that was erased, all their doubts and fears from each other.

It was needed breath of air that made the two break their kiss. Siamon rested his forehead against Destiny's, his heart pounding so fast and loud he swore she should have heard it. She was clinging to his shirt tightly as if she was close to passing out. He reached up with a hand a thumb tenderly brushing her cheek as fingers curled underneath her chin lifting until their eyes met. No words were spoken but they both knew what their hearts were saying what their eyes reflected for each other. Their love, their bond unspoken but they both felt it.

"Si, I-,"

He hushed her with a light kiss on the lips before he started speaking. "We both wanted the same thing but we too afraid of what the other might say or even do. I've been more afraid of rejection that I was not worthy of you. God knows I've been wanting to tell you and yet I was more of a coward than the honorable man you always thought I was."

"Siamon that's not true and you know it," Destiny said. She rested her head against his chest closing her eyes. "I was more afraid then you and I had two reasons to be afraid."

"Two? Des, what two reasons would you even have?"

"I was afraid I would lose you as I did with Slashback if I told you how I felt."

Siamon understood her fear, her first love, a young saw shark named Slashback had died at the hands of a deadly pirate named "Seadevil" Scales when he tried to protect Destiny from him. He wasn't Slashback though and yet he could understand her reasoning. The life of a mercenary was dangerous and there was always a chance of being killed when on a mission. "What was the other reason?"

She looked up at him. "That you would rather remain, friends, than take a chance with me."

He almost wanted to laugh he knew better though. His own fear over her not wanting to be with him because he is far older than she was almost the same as her fear. They both had the same fear when it came to wanting to be together. Seeing the slight look of fear mixed with worry in her eyes made it all the more real. She was still afraid even though she knew how he felt. "Des listen to me," he said needed to calm her fear wanting it to go away for good. "I love you. I love you with my entire heart and soul. You are the only woman who ever accepted me for who I was and you never made me feel like I was half a man."

Destiny looked at him with such love that how could she not. Siamon had accepted her for who she was. "I love you, Siamon Tragto."

His golden eyes reflected his love for her and he held her closer before he kissed her deeply and passionately. The sun was slowly beginning to rise. Its glow and warmth bathing the two lovers as they shared a Christmas kiss.


End file.
